1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-reflection optical article with excellent scratch resistance, dyeability, impact resistance, chemical resistance, flexibility and weatherability. The anti-reflection optical article of the present invention is suitable for optics and, for example, optical lenses such as lenses of spectacles and cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an object is seen through a transparent material, if reflected rays are strong and a reflected image is clear, vision is disturbed, and a reflected image such as so-called ghosts or flares are formed to give an unpleasant feel to one's eyes. In the case of using a looking glass, the content cannot be clearly seen because of rays reflected from the glass surface.
There is also a problem in that the optical articles have a tendency to attract dust. Since the attraction is due to an electrostatic force retained by the optical article, the dust is hardly removed by simply wiping the optical article.
A number of measures have been proposed for preventing the reflection, and some of them are currently used. Obtaining an anti-reflection effect by applying a liquid composition to a transparent substrate is disclosed, for example, in USP 4,361,598, Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) Nos. 16744/83, 211701/83, 43601/83 and 49501/84.
However, the optical articles disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) Nos. 167448/83 and 211701/83 are made of glass, so that they cannot be dyed. Not only in view of the dyeability, but also in view of the lightness, flexibility and processability, plastic substrates are desired.
Optical articles having a plastic substrate are disclosed, for example, in USP 4,590,117 and Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) Nos. 43601/83 and 49501/84. However, those disclosed in these references employ a structure including two or more layers, so that the productivity, reproducibility and uniformity of the plane are not good.
It is also known that a fluorine-containing organopolysiloxane-based thin film is formed on the surface of an optical article for preventing reflection (Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 40845/85).
On the other hand, for the prevention of attachment of dust to the optical article, charging-preventing agents comprising a surface active agent, which are to be applied to the optical article, are commercially available. However, these agents show their effect only temporarily.
As to the prevention of the charging of the plastic mold articles, various methods are known such as, for example, those disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) Nos. 5494/80 and 21628/85.